Scream in the Night
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: Sequel to Overwhelmed Time has passed, wounds have healed, but the memories never really fade. They haunt him in the night, as the darkness begins to swallow his soul...YxU,OxS,JxA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: About time I posted this, right? I apologize for taking so long. This chapter is relatively short, but it's the prologue so that's okay. The other chapters will indeed be much longer. Please review  
Thank you to my beta Rena!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

* * *

**Prologue**

'_Don't look back!' his mind commanded as he picked up his pace. Thunder crashed loudly in the atmosphere and lightning brightened the dark sky. Quickly turning on a side road, he stopped to lean up against a cold brick building, catching his breath. He failed to notice the clicking of heavy footsteps nearby…_

_A sharp gasp was emitted from him the second those cold, rough hands settled firmly on his throat and a deep, menacing laugh came from behind him. He couldn't move, couldn't fight, couldn't breath. "You're worthless," a sickly cold-blooded voice stated, words ringing hauntingly in his ears. "And I'm going to kill you." Fingers tightened around his neck, life slowly deteriorating. He felt himself mouth a silent scream before dropping to the ground and staring at the mocking gaze of his father before the world went black, his words still echoing throughout._

…

Ulrich awoke with a start, dripping with cold sweat and panting heavy breaths. The room was black with night. He pulled back the bedcovers and stepped onto the floor, wobbling slightly from his shaking body and the pressure his long-since healed leg was still unaccustomed to. The tile in the bathroom chilled his bare feet, light burning his eyes. The water continued to drip from the faucet even after he turned the sink off and headed back to bed. Once under the blankets, he closed his eyes only to open them again in order to bring a halt to the images that wouldn't leave him alone. Thin arms wrapped around his torso and a soft voice whispered, "What is it?" He shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing…sorry to wake you." He couldn't tell her; couldn't confess the fact that every night he was tortured by memories and dreams that plagued his mind. Nightmares of things he could've, _should've_ gotten over by now. (Or so he believed)

What she think of him then? Would she hate him for being afraid? Or would she simply turn her back on him, walk away and find someone who wasn't so…so…

_Damaged_

Time had passed, wounds had healed, but the pain of the memories had never left. They began to take over his mind, poisoning his every thought. He began to push himself away, from his friends, from her, from his heart. He was drowning, questioning trust and his own sanity. Reaching out to run pale fingers over the scars sent icy chills through his body. Where to run? Who to turn to? He didn't know how much longer he could keep this going for. The torture was too much and he wasn't strong enough. But he's stubborn, and unwilling to reach out for help.

"It's my burden to bear," he murmurs as temporary sleep overcomes him.

How long will it last before he is awoken again with a fresh wave of fear?

* * *

Please review, I promise next chapter will be up soon and it'll be longer 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) Hey Ya'll! I'm back! (you can't get rid of me easily!)  
Here the next chapter of SITN. Let me tell you now, the first few chapters are going to be a bit scattered and a little bit of review from Overwhelmed. You've gotta give me a chance to get the hang of this again, I haven't written anything in what seems like forever. But never fear! I'm already working on the next chapter! Enjoy! As always, flames welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Code LYOKO. I also do not own the character of Jason Tyler Della Robbia, who is mentioned and may make an appearance later on. He belongs to the wonderful RenaYumi, my fellow canon suporter. I am using him with her permission.**

Yumi saw everything.

She could read every thought that crossed through her husbands mind.

She noticed the way Ulrich flinched when Odd would lift his hand to give him a high five. She stayed silent and watched him each night when he'd wake up screaming from nightmares that never let him sleep.

She knew every smile, every laugh, every look of confusion.

Yumi knew everything there was to know about Ulrich Stern.

She saw when he'd pretend not to be scared, how he'd hide so much pain inside himself. She had memorized the little jump he'd subconsciously make every time she'd drop a book or the rain clouds brought thunder with them that crashed about the sky. She saw the way he'd limp in the times when his leg would give him trouble.

And even though Yumi knew all this, she couldn't for the life of her figure out the one thing that she needed to know. . .

how to make it better.

**Yumi's POV**

After what happened, it seemed to me that Ulrich was getting better. It took some time and help that he never asked for to get him walking again and to make him more at ease around people that weren't the gang.

It had really messed him up. None of us ever blamed him, and I would've knocked anyone unconscious who did. But after a little time, he seemed to be okay. Ulrich had always been the quiet one, so it wasn't a surprise to us that he didn't ever talk about what happened. We all figured he'd open up when he was ready.

The only problem is, it's been like seven years since then, and he still refuses to let out any pain or fear he is feeling, even to me.

I suppose, keeping so much inside is what resulted in nightmares.

He thinks I don't see him wake up every night, eyes glazed with tears and a fear that shouldn't haunt a person as wonderful as him… fate is cruel...

But I do.

I see how much impact his father has put on him. He lives everyday afraid.

Nobody deserves that, especially not him. I don't know how to help. He's afraid to tell me because he's ashamed.

Ashamed of letting something like that get to him, but how could it not? I can't even imagine what he went through and I think anyone who wouldn't have been scarred by the situation must be inhuman.

But then again, we all know how Ulrich is.

He's as stubborn as me and always needs to be strong for us.

The thing is, I don't know how long it is going to take to convince him that letting everything out would probably help the most…

**Normal POV**

It was a cool evening in January when Ulrich drove home from work. It was the first time in a long time his mind was at peace. He couldn't wait to get home and see Yumi. He did, after all, consider himself to be the luckiest person in the world to be married to her. It was funny that when they were younger it'd taken them so long to get together, but it turned out so well.

She hugged him tightly when he walked in the front door of their house.

It was the perfect house for them: a pale blue two story with maroon shudders and a beautiful garden around back. It wasn't big, but just the perfect size and about thirty minutes from the city so they had peace and quiet.

"Hey Yumes."

"Hey yourself. How was work?"

"Uneventful. Another boring case, as usual." Ulrich played on a professional soccer team, but couldn't play constantly because of the abuse done to his leg. In the times he'd miss out on practice and games he made up for it by working as a lawyer. "Did you do anything exciting today?"

"Well it's Thursday, so Sammy, Aelita and I went shopping. We spent most of the time looking at things for Jason."

"Jason?" he questioned giving her a look suspecting her of insanity.

"Yeah, Jason. Ulrich...didn't I tell you Sammy's pregnant like three days ago?"

"Yes, but you can't call it Jason, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet!"

She shrugged. "I suppose, but she's convinced it's a boy, and that's what she wants to name him," she paused only for a second to smile playfully at him, "I missed you!"

He laughed lightly. She lived for his laugh, a sound as sweet as music.

"I missed you, too," he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed a kiss to his pale cheek.

"Don't forget, we're all meeting up at Odds house tonight. Go get changed so we can go!"

"Someone's impatient," he teased before heading upstairs. The small smile on Yumi's face faded a little when she noticed him limp from out of the corner of her eye. He covered it up well enough so that you probably couldn't see it if you weren't looking. But Yumi was always watching.

A single porcelain tear ran down her cheek as she turned her gaze to the setting sun and sighed to herself.

'Why can't this all just go away?'

**(A/N:) Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me again! I thought I'd let you know this chapter may seem a bit out of place in this story simply because it's rather light and non-angsty like the rest of this fic. I feel that sometimes I need to lighten the mood of things, so sorry if it seems out of place, but I don't think it's that big of a deal and as I said previously, the first few chapters are going to be scattered. Hang with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Code Lyoko nor do I own the character of Jason who belongs to the fabulous RenaYumi**

"Hey guys!" Odd flashed his trademark grin when Yumi and Ulrich appeared at his front door.

"You don't have to greet the entire neighborhood, Hun," Sam said gently, joining him. Yumi gave her a hug and put her hand on Sam's flat stomach.

"Hi there, Jason. I hope you aren't as loud as your father." Ulrich rolled his eyes and laughed gently while Odd looked very confused.

"Come on inside, it's cold," Sam motioned them into the house.

Odd and Samantha married young, not long after Ulrich and Yumi. They lived in a house not too far from the previous said couple, partially so Yumi and Ulrich could offer aid to the rambunctious duo when needed and partially because Odd still felt the need to keep a close eye on his best friend (it seemed ironic that the goofball of the group was probably the one that worried the most, next to Yumi). Odd had indeed become a music teacher, and is, unsurprisingly a favorite among the students. Sammy followed through with her dream as well, in becoming an outstanding photographer. They found out she was pregnant about two months ago, but hadn't told the rest of the gang until recently. They were as happy as ever.

"So how goes life?" the blonde questioned enthusiastically while in the process of shoving pizza down his throat, his wife took a moment from her talking with Yumi to glance over at his lovely manners.

"Life goes good. Nothing new, just the usual."

"Ulrich, you make things seem so dull! How's work going?"

"Eh, good but boring. It's all this kid was caught with pot here, this guy shoplifted there. Kind of lame, but it's a job. We have a big game coming up soon though. How about you? Tell me something, Odd: how is it for someone who hated school as much as you to be back there so often?"

"It's actually pretty sweet. It sucked when we had to be the students, but as a teacher I get to make all the rules."

"Yeah, I bet your kids love you. No homework policy I assume?"

"What else? I can't torture their poor minds!"

**…**

"So where are Jer and Aelita tonight?" Yumi asked. She and Sam had taken to sitting on the floor far enough away from the guys that they couldn't hear their conversations.

"Well, 'Lita called earlier, she said they had to close up shop late tonight or something. Personally, I think they're ditching us to go on a date, but that's just my theory," She responded, laughing lightly at the idea of it.

"Sammy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Yumes."

"Were you nervous?"

"Nervous about…"

"When you found out you were pregnant. I mean were you afraid of what Odd would say or if you'd be a good mother?"

"Well of course I was nervous! I really hope I'll be a good mother, but I wasn't worried about how Odd responded because he's always wanted a kid and…" She paused and eyed Yumi suspiciously. "Yumi, what's going on?"

"I think...I think…I mean I might…"

"Oh my god. You are too, aren't you?" Yumi looked at her nervously and gave a nod. "I'm almost positive." Sam shrieked and glomped the Japanese girl forcefully, getting the attention of both the boys.

"You two okay over there?" Ulrich cast a curious glance at the girls. Yumi slapped her hand over Sam's mouth.

"Yes we're just fine! We were just talking about music; you know how excited Sammy gets about punk bands…" She laughed nervously and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Keep it down; I don't want them to know yet!" She whispered to her companion when Odd and Ulrich had turned back to their own conversation.

"You mean you haven't told him? Yumi, normally the first thing you do when you think you're pregnant is tell your husband, y'know," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know," she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "but I'm afraid of what he'll say. He's kind of dealing with some hard stuff right now. I don't want to stress him out more."

"Girly, if anything telling him you're pregnant well make him happier. Believe me; it's better to tell him now then to wait. He's going to find out eventually."

"I guess you're right."

"Naturally!"

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Good girl, you get a cookie." Yum hit her with a pillow and they both erupted in a fit of giggles. Odd and Ulrich looked up again at the sight of the two and Odd just shook his head.

"Girls…sheesh…"

**…**

The front door shut semi-softly and Ulrich joined Yumi in the kitchen.

"Hey Yumes. How are you?" She jumped and spilled the noodles from the bowl she was holding all over the tile flooring.

"Oh, hi Ulrich. I'm fine, how are you?" To say she looked apprehensive would be a major understatement.

"Is everything okay, Yumi?" He asked right away, stepping cautiously towards her. She nodded frantically.

"Of course everything's okay! Why wouldn't it be okay, silly? Everything is just perfect."

"Sure…" he gave her a look of disbelief, trying to recall if there was ever a time when she was so nervous; there wasn't.

After she picked up the remaining food particles from the floor, she inhaled deeply.

"Ulrich, there's something I have to tell you," she said in a rushed manner.

The brunette's mind took off at that moment, because when someone says they have something to tell you like that, it can't be good, right?

"Oh…okay…what is it?" He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know.

"Well…I...I mean I…it's just that…well…"

"Yumi, what's going on?" He asked weakly, afraid of her response. She locked her eyes with the floor and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and expected the worst.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Goodness, it's been a long time! But I'm back and ready as ever to keep this going! Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long! This chapter (like the last one) is less angsty and more light-hearted. The plot will get moving more in the next few chapters to come, so please sit tight and let me work it all out. Thanks for reading! This chapter is dedicated to the lovely RenaYumi for giving me oodles of inspiration which allowed me to continue! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Code Lyoko. **

"I'm pregnant."

And then there was silence. Yumi, who had also closed her eyes, opened them to see the brunette gawking at her. "You're…what now?" He stuttered.

"Pregnant," Yumi squeaked.

"Pregnant…? You mean…you…and I…we…are…like…you mean…a baby's going to come out of you in nine months?" She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that's generally how it works these days." Before she could say anything else, he picked her up and spun her around the kitchen. When he put her down, his arms enveloped her in a tight hug.

"That's great!" She tried to hide the sigh of relief as it escaped her lips, and leaned into his warm embrace.

"Really? I'm so glad you think so." He pulled back just far enough to look her in the eyes.

"Of course, Yumes! That's awesome news." He paused and his eyes widened. "Oh my God, I'm going to be a father." Yumi burst into laughter and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll be an amazing dad. I promise. Now the question is, when are we going to tell the gang?"

"Well, we're all going Jeremie and Aelita's house for dinner in two weeks for the anniversary of shutting down the supercomputer. We can tell them then."

**…**

The gang was all gathered around the Belpois' dinner table, happily chatting and laughing just like their days at Kadic. Jeremie stood up at the head of the table and tapped his glass.

"Attention everyone. Today we are celebrating the day we said to goodbye to XANA for good!" Everyone cheered. "Anyone have anything to say?"

"Good riddance, XANA! Seven years free of annoying, chaos-causing computers threatening our lives!" Odd pumped his fist in the air. "And now that's all said and done, let's eat!" Sam just rolled her eyes.

After dinner, everyone carried on their conversations in the living room, sharing stories from their days of fighting on Lyoko (most started with 'Hey guys, remember that one time when Ulrich had to...' or 'Remember when Yumi said…' and ended with Odd getting smacked) and updating everyone on what was happening presently.

Aelita looked at Jeremie. "We have something we need to tell you guys," she said softly, eyes darting around the room nervously. Jeremie put a hand on her shoulder and Odd gave her a look of sympathy. "What's wrong, Princess?"

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged glances. "We have news, too," the Japanese girl stated less cautiously.

"You go first, Yumi."

"No, Lita. You spill. What's going on? This doesn't have to do with XANA, does it?"

"Yumi, it's really all right. You tell us what you have to-"

"But now I'm worried! What's going-"

"Really, it's okay…I just…well it's just…"

"What is it? You're not sick or something are-"

"Please, Yumi, you tell us; what's up with-?"

"Why won't you tell us? Is it really that bad?"

"Well, okay I don't really know how to say this but…"

"Listen, Aelita, all I was going to say was…Ulrich and I…we…we're"

"I think…at least, I'm pretty sure that...that I'm…"

"**Having a baby."**

Both girls stood up and looked at each other, wide-eyed, and continued to speak in unison.

"**Wait, you're pregnant, too?**"

"**Oh my gosh! When did you find out? Not to long ago. Me too! I can't believe this."**

"Hey Ulrich, this game looks like fun! I'm going to think of something, and let's try to say it at the same time!" Jeremie rolled his eyes proceeded to hit Odd on the head with the nearest couch cushion. The attention was turned to Sam, who was lying on the floor erupting in giggles.

"What's so funny, Sammy?" Yumi inquired.

"You should've…seen…the looks…on your…faces…" she managed, in between laughs.

"It is incredibly unusual that all three of you would be pregnant at the same time," Jeremie said, while sliding his arm around his wife's waist.

"Tell me about it," Ulrich chimed in, "what, did you three plan this?" Sam blushed.

"Please, Ulrich, like we COULD plan it. I guess it just…happened."

"Well, I'm so excited! I was very worried I wouldn't know what to do. But it's much more comforting to know that you guys are also going through the same thing," the pink-haired princess confessed. All three girls grinned.

"This is amazing! We're going to have so much fun together!" Sam squealed. Her husband smiled in amusement. He turned to Jeremie and Ulrich.

"Do you realize what this means? We are not only going go have one, but THREE hormonal, craving, crazed, demanding women to live with!" Yumi sent another pillow flying at his head.

"You see what I mean? The mood-swings begin!"

**A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter will be posted soon and probably be longer. I just had to get back in the hang of writing again. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Stern, I have your next case; are you ready for it?"

Ulrich sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a long week and he was ready to be finished with work for the day. With thoughts of Yumi and the baby constantly on his mind, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Sure, you can send them in. Thank you."

It was definitely something, he mused as he waited, that no matter what age they were, the gang never failed to do things as a team. He chuckled to himself and leaned back in his chair. They grew up together, they graduated from Kadic together, and they lived in the same area so they could continue to be together. There was no splitting the gang up. Although, Ulrich never imagined that their togetherness could go so far as all three females going through pregnancy at the same time…

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his office opening and the firm's secretary, Katherine, ushering in his next case. He was surprised when he looked up and met the gaze of a girl who looked no older than fifteen.

"Umm…hello."

"Mr. Stern, this is Charlotte." Ignoring his questioning glance, Katherine turned to Charlotte and offered her a gentle smile, "This is Mr. Stern; he will be representing you. Don't worry, sweetie, we're going to take good care of you."

Charlotte gave a small nod, but continued to stare at the floor. Once Katherine left, the room was silent. Ulrich studied the girl curiously. She appeared to be very nervous. She had a mess of curly blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and was wearing a blue cheer leading uniform and an overcoat. Ulrich guessed she had just come from school.

"You can have a seat right here, Charlotte," he gestured to the seat in front of his desk, "it's nice to meet you." She timidly plopped down in the chair, but did not make any verbal sign that she had even heard him.

"So…what is it that I can do for you?"

The girl finally looked up to meet his gaze, and after a moment of hesitation, said, "I don't know. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to be here."

Ulrich was hardly taken aback by the gentle declaration, but could not help his curiosity from getting the better of him.

"Well Charlotte, if you don't want to be here, then why are you?"

"In all honesty, I didn't really have a choice," she spoke slowly while taking off her pink jacket in attempts to make herself comfortable, "it's just that, well I mean, I guess I _did_ sort of have a choice in coming here, but I…" Ulrich was not able to catch the rest of what the girl was saying because in that moment, his eyes were fixated on a huge, purple welt on Charlotte's left arm that was revealed with the removal of her coat.

"Mr. Stern...? Is everything okay?"

He frantically searched for her file in the mess of papers lying haphazardly on his desk, barely aware of Charlotte's questioning concern. He finally found the manila folder. With shaky hands, he tore open the file and looked at the first page inside in wide-eyed horror.

_Name: James, Charlotte A.  
Age: 15  
DOB: July 22  
Seeking emancipation or change of custody.  
__**Victim of domestic violence/abuse.**_

Ulrich's mind went blank.


End file.
